


Bridezilla

by poi3104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poi3104/pseuds/poi3104
Summary: They are New Yorker, and their wedding is approaching.
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	Bridezilla

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for my Fictober in 2017 after watching Bride Wars LOL

They were on the way to midtown. Their appointment with the City Sweet, cake baker shop that Sho chose from many reviews he had read for past months, was at 2 pm.

By usual traffics in New York City, they could reach the destination on time.

His driver turned the car to the 7th Ave when Sho’s phone was ringing up.

“What do you mean The Plaza is going to close in June?”

Ohno winced at the high pinch of Sho’s voice beside him. He was talking with someone on the phone, but if Sho was talking about the Plaza, then it must be only about their wedding.

“They can’t close in June. It’s JUNE. Everyone gets married in June. It must be wrong information or something. Can you check with them again? Yes, and call me back. I'll wait.”

Sho hung up the phone with a big sigh and snuggled up against him. Ohno put his arms around him for calming down his fiancé.

“Well, if they close, we can move…”

He did not even finish his sentence when Sho pushed himself up and gave him the I-won’t-have-my-wedding-anywhere-besides-The-Plaza look.

Ohno raised his hands in surrender.

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry, darling.”

Sho gave him that look one more time before back to his arms again.

“You know I want to marry here since I was eight.”

“With the girl, your playdate back then?” Ohno teased.

“No, with my super-hot cousin, Auntie Victoria’s son. You’ve met him once.” Sho teased him back.

“Well, I’m glad that I’m hot more than him enough for being your fiancé now.”

Ohno kissed Sho on his cheek while the other was giggling before he pulled his phone out again for scrolling through those wedding cake pictures that was sent by the shop.

Sho could be in the Bridezilla mode from time to time because he wanted everything to be perfect for their wedding.

But a couple of months later, Ohno would have the most amazing husband in the world for the rest of his life, and it’s worth for everything.

END


End file.
